From My Heart to Yours
by MikoGoddess
Summary: Just a couple short drabble songfics I put together with the help of the band ATC. Both take place after the events of KH2. Fluffy, heartfelt and all Soriku
1. Until

**Greetings!** Okay, so I wrote these two songfics/drabbles/one-shot things somewhere around two years ago. I never posted them because I wanted to write more from that ATC album (much of it is so fitting for these two, in my opinion), but seeing as I haven't yet, I'm going to go ahead and post the two I have, because I still really like them. If I ever get around to using the other songs, then I'll just add them later.

And since I've apparently reentered the Kingdom Hearts fandom, I'm still working on my fic Shadowed Conviction, plus another not posted here yet. It may be a while, but I still really want to finish it! So on with you! (Man it's so short xD)

**Disclamer:** Obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own ATC or their songs

****Also, here is the actual song, if you want to hear it!***** (remove spaces as usual)

http: / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=aKPoo0HaKAg

.oOo.

**Until**

.oOo.

I stared out at the gently rolling waves of the ocean, enjoying the silence, and simple feeling of peace it invoked. Of course, nothing could make me more content than the presence of the boy sitting next to me. My hand was carefully placed so that it rested merely two inches from the brunet's gently curved fingers.

It had been a month now since our return to Destiny Islands, and the two of us were just now able to start returning to normal life. For four full weeks after our return, Sora had helped me fight my lingering dark tendencies, while battling his own new instincts to attack whatever made the slightest noise near him. It had been a rough few weeks, and it showed in the both of us in light circles beneath the eyes, and a subtle lack of energy on occasion.

But that was okay, because we were finally settling back down, and I felt like I was finally closing the gap I had created so long ago when I lost myself to the darkness, and left the most important person in the world to me behind.

A soft breeze blew past us and I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath through my nose. It felt so wonderful, sitting under the sunset like this with Sora. The scent of citrus and spring reached my nose and I gave a small smile; everything about Sora was just so…_Sora_, if that even made sense. But it did in my mind, and that was all that mattered, because right now it was just the two of us.

The sound of a soft, melodic hum reached my ears, and I barely opened my eyes, sliding my gaze to the boy next to me. Sora was gazing into the distance, over the vast ocean and into the blues, oranges, purples and pinks of the sunset. It reflected in his eyes to create a devastating effect. There was just something about Sora, something I don't think I could describe with all the words in the world, that just gave him a presence which could outshine the sun itself.

After a few moments, Sora parted his lips, and his humming turned into softly sung words, almost inaudible over the waves lapping at our toes. I felt a small finger curl around my pinky, and looked down to see Sora's wrapped around my own. I looked up in slight surprise as Sora sang the chorus of his song loud enough to be clear over the noises of the environment around us.

"Until the world has stopped revolving  
>Until the birds have left the trees<br>Until the winds have stopped from blowing  
>You'll be loved by me…"<p>

He turned his head and smiled at me then; not one of his trademark Sora grins that he gives to everybody, but a soft, gentle curve of the lips that somehow put all of those grins to shame. I didn't know Sora was capable of such a tender expression, but I really shouldn't be surprised at all considering his caring nature.

"Take my hand  
>Be who you are<br>I'll be your fire  
>Just show me the spark."<p>

I smiled in return, unable to stop the sudden surge of affection for the boy beside me. It was always Sora. Always Sora who knew what I was thinking, knew how to cheer me up when I was down, and always knew _exactly_ what to say at the most perfect times.

I don't think I had ever heard that song before. Hell, he could've made it up on the spot and it wouldn't matter. The words were still sincere, and his eyes projected such a gentle understanding that I couldn't have stopped my answering smile if I'd tried.

"Come 'ere, you goof," I said softly, distantly noting that my voice had taken on an almost choked quality. Sometimes I hated that he could do that to me, but the greater part of me didn't care. In all reality, I was happy to have someone like Sora, someone that knew me so well that there was simply nothing to hide.

He has an idea of what I went through in the darkness, considering he was slashing his way through it for two years to get his friends and his life back. And as much as I hate to say it, I know he's seen the pain, and especially the loneliness I experienced locked behind those doors to Kingdom Hearts.

And I know that he knows how much he means to me.

His smile grew a little bit, and I sort of missed the sound of his singing. Although it was for something better as he stood up, brushed the sand off his shorts and took the two steps between us to stand before me. He took a moment to stare down at me, still smiling, bright blue eyes crinkled in a charming expression, and I wonder if he knew how much like an angel he looked standing before the sunset like that. Then the spell was broken as he spun around and placed himself in my lap. My legs were crossed and his back fit perfectly against my chest.

I felt my eyes widen in slight surprise. I don't know what I had been expecting; the intentions of 'come here' were rather obvious, but somehow I guess I didn't expect such an open gesture. But then that citrus and spring smell hit me again as he tucked his head under my chin, and I decided it was time I told my head to shut up.

Slowly, almost cautiously despite the open invitation, I brought my arms around his waist, then nuzzled my chin into his soft brown spikes and the top of his head. He made a sound that might be called a giggle and placed his hands over mine, lacing our fingers together. He sighed deeply, the kind of sigh that tells of a perfect moment, and sank into my hold and I could have purred.

To tell the truth, I have no idea how to describe my relationship with Sora. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember; we were always inseparable. I always defended him, and he'd always be there for me no matter what, whether it was to cheer me up or calm me down…whatever the situation required.

And then Kingdom Hearts happened. I'd been antsy on this island for a while, so when the opportunity came to escape, I jumped on it without thinking.

That turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

I couldn't believe all the things I'd done to Sora when I looked back on it after that year. I could think of nothing else as that colossal door to the light closed between us, and that was what gave me the strength to stay behind with Mickey that day. I had to make up for what I'd done. But I had no idea at that time just how hard it would be. With each day that passed I missed Sora more and more. I thought I would miss Kairi as much, and miss home at least, but he was the one that preoccupied my mind the most.

They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. In my case, fond is nowhere near a strong enough word. I love Sora with all my heart, but no word I put to it feels right. The love of my life, my best friend, my light…Sora is everything to me and I can't label that as just one thing.

"What are you thinking about Riku?" Sora's soft voice cut into my thoughts, his tone carrying an amused lilt over obvious contentment.

"You," I said honestly, "me, us…everything, I guess."

He chuckled and I felt his back lean a little bit further into my chest. "Nothing bad I hope?"

I smiled and pressed my lips against the side of his neck – not quite a kiss, again inhaling his wonderful scent. There was no need to say anything; he already knew the answer to that.

After several moments of the warmest silence I had ever experienced – only Sora could make a silence warm – his voice lifted again into the song he had been singing earlier.

"Until the rainbow's stopped from shining  
>Until the fish don't swim the sea<br>Until the stars have stopped colliding  
>You'll be loved by me…"<p>

His head tilted so that it was resting on my shoulder, and that smile from earlier was back. I tightened my hold around his waist and pressed a light kiss against his temple.

"I'll be the wind in summer  
>I'll be the sun in spring<br>I'll be the fire in winter  
>'Cause I can be your everything…"<p>

I chuckled then, breaking across his song as he trailed off. "Sora…" I said as I nuzzled the soft hair above his ear. "You already are."

A light blush dusted his cheeks and his eyes sparkled in the dying light. There was no other word but love. He playfully bumped his nose against my chin before turning so that he sat sideways in my lap. His arms came to wrap around my stomach, and he rested his ear over my heart. He let out another of those heartfelt sighs and closed his eyes, and I'm not sure I'd ever seen him more at peace.

I don't think I could say 'I love you' to him. Words were weak, and it wasn't enough. I told him instead in the arm around his shoulders, toying with the fine hairs at the base of his neck, and the other hand that brought his from around my back and held it tightly within my own. He doesn't need the words, because I know he understands me when he whispers one line of the song, his voice barely lifting into the tones.

"You'll be loved by me…"

.oOo.

Bleh, still having to go back and change format-screwups. Can't just leave things be, this site...

(original AN:) So when I typed up the wind, sun and fire verse, I was immediately reminded of Sora's drive forms. Wind is wisdom, sun is master, fire is valor and everything is the final form! Yeah it amused me, lol. This album was written for this pairing I swear x.x

And obviously, this isn't the entire song; I took the verses sort of as I see fit. I thought it worked pretty well since it was Sora just singing it from his heart to Riku.


	2. Without Your Love

**And part** two of my ATC songfics! This one's a little less obviously slashy, but you could probably consider it pre-slash. Kinda what it feels like to me anyway.

***song link***

http: / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=4pIORJ_wnLw

.oOo.

**Without Your Love**

.oOo.

Riku watched with a small, almost nonexistent smile as his small brunette friend flitted from one friend to another, laying out game plans for his latest brilliant strategy. Riku wasn't even sure what they were playing anymore. It had started out as a game of blitzball, but at some point Kairi had called a foul on Tidus and actually pulled out one of their wooden play-swords on him. Wakka had jumped in with a peace offering of maybe surfing instead. Now the game was the weirdest mix of bliztball, surfing and swordplay Riku had ever seen and Sora seemed to be the only one able to follow well enough to create these game plans he kept giving to everyone.

His smile grew just a little bit and Riku shook his head, long silver strands falling over his eyes and obstructing his view slightly of the strange game. He was sitting off to the side, perched on the rock ledge outlining the beach. He had opted out of playing when blitzball had been suggested – even though it was more like volleyball since they were on land – and decided to sit on the sidelines and watch.

Sora had looked at him strangely when he had announced this, and they locked gazes for a long moment, Sora looking as if he really wanted to say something. But just as he opened his mouth, Selphie had called for his attention, and he reluctantly broke away from Riku's aqua eyes.

Riku could understand his concern; before the events of Kingdom Hearts, Riku would usually join them in their games. Especially if it involved swordplay.

_I was so lonely  
>Until I met you babe.<br>You were the reason  
>And I wanted you to stay<em>

But things had been so different back then, at least in Riku's mind. They had been young and carefree, even though Riku himself had always been a little distant. He had always been drawn to the darkness in a way, but that hadn't ever stopped him from being a friend to those he held closest to his heart.

_Now it seems so long,  
>And you're back again<em>

It did, however, stop him from seeing clearly what a bad idea it was to allow himself to be pulled in by the darkness. Even then, he had wanted Sora with him. The memory of Sora's conflicted, almost desperate expression as Riku extended his hand towards him was still crystal clear in his mind, and he was slightly surprised at the strong pang of guilt he felt at putting that expression there in the first place. Gods he had been so _stupid_.

_You were my first love  
>You'll always be the one<br>You light my darkness  
>And you're brighter than the sun<br>I'm alive when you're in my world, baby_

Riku leaned back on his elbows, tilting his head as he watched his thought's distraction tackle Tidus before running to the shoreline with the blitzball and diving into the blue water. He laughed the whole way, and was immediately mobbed by the rest of their childhood gang.

A small chuckle escaped Riku as he watched Sora struggling against five people at once. And the boy was doing a damn good job of it too. All of that fighting and training did him well; he never would have been able to hold his own against them two years ago.

"Agh, help!" Sora cried playfully, sticking his hand out of the mob covering him as he was taken down to the water again.

Riku's hands clenched at the sound of Sora's voice, thoughts suddenly making a 180-degree turn. The memory flashed before him like a strike of lightning, and Riku's mind was abruptly taken to the last battle he and Sora had fought together against Xemnas. The image of Sora's body floating prone and defenseless within Xemnas' grasp…

"Ack, stop! No, help me!" Sora yelled again, laughing slightly as he was dunked under the water by Wakka.

But the laughter was missed. Something in Riku snapped, something uncontrollable, and he leaped from his spot without a single conscious thought to the action. His shoes dug into the sand and Way to the Dawn was in his hand before he could even think to call it.

Sora had managed to surface again and had pushed Wakka off of him. Kairi and Tidus were preparing to pounce, but they didn't get a chance.

Faster than anyone could blink, Riku jumped in front of Sora, holding his weapon out and creating a shield between them and the rest of their friends.

There was a collective gasp of surprise, and all movement stopped for a long moment.

"…Riku?" Sora questioned softly from his spot sitting in the shallow water. His eyes rested on Riku's tensed back, and he furrowed his brow in confusion. Slowly he stood, ignoring the water dripping from his clothes and hair, and rested his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Riku," he tried again, giving Riku's shoulder a light squeeze.

Suddenly the world snapped back into place around the silver-haired teen, and his eyes widened, taking in the sight of all his friends staring at him in confusion and even slight fear. That was one expression he never wanted to see again. Not from them, and especially not from…

Riku's hand and thus his weapon fell to his side slowly, as if he couldn't believe it had been raised against someone in the first place. He turned his head and his eyes found Sora's worried blue gaze. Way to the Dawn disappeared from his hand as quickly as it had appeared there and for a long moment he just stood there in the heavy silence, feeling Sora's hand like a burning weight on his shoulder. He couldn't believe he had just done that. It seems it would take his subconscious a while longer to realize that Sora was back and safe, and they weren't in danger of being separated again.

_I'd love to promise you my heart  
>I never want to be apart<br>Without your love  
>Without your love<em>

"Riku, are you okay?"

And suddenly the spell was broken by Kairi's voice. "I…" He took one step back, "I'm sorry I–" then two, and in another moment he was gone, dashing across the sand and out of sight.

"Still a bit jumpy, ya?" Wakka commented, looking after Riku's retreating form concernedly.

"Riku, wait!" Sora called, immediately turning to run after his best friend.

"No, Sora!" Kairi reached out and grabbed his arm, causing Sora to stumble back into her and almost knock them over.

"What?" he snapped, a little harsher than intended, but Riku was running away and he had to go after him or he would lose him again! "Come on, Kai, let me go!"

"Sora," Selphie piped in from the side. "I think you should give him a bit of time to cool down.

Sora gave both of the girls a confused look. "C– cool down? He wasn't angry…there's nothing to cool down from!" What were they talking about?

Kairi hesitated as she looked between Sora and the place where Riku had disappeared to. "No, but Sora, he held his weapon to us. Why?"

Sora's expression turned thoughtful and he stopped struggling as he too looked towards the trees where Riku had disappeared, where he would rather be right now. He knew that dark shield; he had seen it many times in The World That Never Was as the older teen was always jumping in front of Sora with it to absorb a blow that had been heading for the brunet. After they were reunited again, Riku had become super protective of him. He cringed as he suddenly realized what had set Riku off. "It was my fault," he admitted. "I guess it hasn't been long enough…my yelling for help just triggered his protective streak, I guess."

"But…you were just playing around man," Tidus cut in, looking slightly confused.

"I know," Sora replied, rubbing his left arm absently. "And he knew that too, but…we spent a long time fighting together, and there wasn't a moment that he didn't have my back. I can't tell you how many times he saved me with those reflexes."

Kairi made a sympathetic sound in her throat. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Of course he will," Sora answered determinedly. "I'm going to go find him." This time he received no resistance as he took off after the angsty one of the group.

oOo

Riku didn't stop running until he was on the other side of the island. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees, looking around the island where he and Sora had raced to find the stuff they needed for their grand raft adventure off the island. Oh how long ago that seemed now. He remembered the time he and Sora had competed to share a paupu with Kairi as well. He had never wanted Kairi.

_My lonely soul is left behind  
>Just say you love me one more time<em>  
>'<em>Cause I would never last a day<br>I'd fade away…without your love_

He knew it was probably a stupid thing to do, running away like that. The rest probably would have understood if he had explained why he jumped in like he did, but he just couldn't. He felt like he had betrayed them somehow. He took a deep, calming breath and walked over to the tall pier that overlooked the ocean, climbing up and taking a seat with his legs swinging over the side.

Selfishly, Riku wanted Sora to come after him. He was expecting it, actually. After all, the boy had travelled many worlds to get him back, so he wouldn't stop now, right? He sighed heavily and let his head fall forward, once again obscuring his vision with a curtain of silver. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to share Sora. The problem was, Sora was the type that just needed to be shared. He had so much heart that he was practically a magnet for people. But he was _Riku's_ light, so why should Sora need them?

_Give me a reason  
>And I'll be there for you<br>Give me a sweet smile  
>Just to make my dreams come true<em>

The trees and bushes nearby rustled, and Riku smiled - a small quirk of the lips - at the soft, albeit worried, voice that called his name. He turned his head to see Sora approaching the platform, and watched as the boy climbed up the ladder, carrying himself with so much more grace than he had before their adventures. Riku held out a hand and Sora took it with an appreciative smile, allowing the taller boy to pull him to sit beside him.

Several moments passed in silence as they stared out at the ocean. They sat so that their shoulders barely touched, with Sora leaning back on his hands while Riku rested his in his lap. Finally, Sora decided to break the silence. "Better now?"

Riku sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head away slightly. "I don't know why I did that," he said even though they both knew that was a lie. At Sora's raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and leaned back and lifted one leg up, resting his arm on his knee. "Okay fine, I know _why_, but…I don't know why I lost control like that. I just…when you cried out for help like that, even if you were just playing…I guess I just flashed back for a bit. I somehow forgot we're both back home…safe."

'_Cause you're everything  
>You're the song I sing<br>All the joy you bring  
>To my world…baby<em>

Sora's gaze softened, and he looked at Riku with something indescribable in his eyes. He tilted his head until it rested on Riku's shoulder, and the silver-eyed teen looked at him in confusion, surprised but pleased.

_I'd love to promise you my heart  
>I never want to be apart<br>Without your love  
>Without your love<em>

"You spent too long closed within the darkness," Sora stated. It wasn't an accusation, just a statement of fact. But still Riku found his fist clenching of its own accord. "Hey," Sora whispered consolingly, bringing his hand up and loosening Riku's fingers within his own. "You did great things, Riku."

"I betrayed you," Riku immediately countered. Sora made to pull his hand away, but Riku snatched it back, interlacing their fingers. He didn't care if it was strange for them to hold hands, after his small relapse to Kingdom Hearts earlier, he relished that bit of contact with his lifelong best friend.

Sora, for his part, didn't seem to mind the hand-holding, and he smiled a bit to himself. Riku was a tough guy, but he could be almost adorably insecure at times. "We were just children back then, you were suffocated on the island. No one holds it against you."

"I do."

Sora sighed, and pressed his forehead into Riku's shoulder. "Please don't do this to yourself, Riku." He sounded almost desperate; he hated to see his friend suffer like this. "You may have been taken in at first, but you turned the situation around, you fought from the inside, you're a good person, Riku. I just wish you could see yourself from my point of view."

_My lonely soul is left behind  
>Just say you love me one more time<em>  
>'<em>Cause I would never last a day<br>I'd fade away…without your love  
>(without your love)<em>

He received a small chuckle, and Sora grinned at the victory, no matter how minor it was. "I don't think anyone could see the world from your point of view, Sora."

"Yeah…" Sora said, completely serious. "It's really colorful."

Riku turned his head towards Sora, who was now sitting upright, and furrowed his brow, looking as if he had no idea how to interpret what he'd just heard. A slow smile spread across his face, and then he laughed.

_All your happiness is mine  
>Just say you love me one more time<br>I couldn't last another day  
>I'd fade away…without your love<em>

He laughed so hard that tears formed in his bright, aquamarine eyes. He released Sora's hand, only to gather the boy into his arms, holding him in a bear hug. "I'll bet it is Sora," he managed in a gasping breath. "I'll bet it is."

Sora grinned, happy beyond reason to have made his dark counterpart laugh like this.

"Sora?"

"Riiiiikuuuuu!"

Both boys sobered and looked towards the secret passage that led to the opposite side of the island. It seems their friends had finally decided to come after them. Kairi led the group and she trotted over to stand at the bottom of the platform the two boys were perched upon. Riku slowly released Sora, as if he was reluctant to do so. Sora spared him a genuine smile and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze before they pulled apart.

"Is everything okay?" Kairi asked, questioning their exchange with her eyes but not saying anything about it.

"Everything's fine," Sora answered, deciding to forgo the ladder this time as he hopped off the platform. He used his glide ability – his favorite one – to hover there, and turned to Riku with another broad grin, holding out his hands to the older boy.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Show off," he muttered good-naturedly at the brunet before taking the offered hands. Sora engaged him in some sort of strange spiral that was almost a dance as they landed and he shook his head at the boy's antics, smiling all the while.

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie caught up with Kairi and they all looked at Riku with a mix of trepidation and sympathy. Riku decided to speak before any of them could. "Sorry about that, guys," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, at least we know Sora's in good hands, ya?" Wakka joked, and Riku gave him a humored smirk.

"None better," Sora replied, nudging Riku teasingly with his elbow. The silver-haired boy nudged him back, and Sora stumbled sideways with a laugh. "Alright, so who's up for a smoothie and then another game?"

There was a round of enthusiastic agreement and the group started making their way towards the local smoothie shop not too far from the island outskirts. Sora turned to Riku, and his large grin softened into something more intense, but no less sincere. "Are you with us, Riku?"

Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair with his knuckles. "Yeah, count me in."

Sora ducked his head and made a halfhearted attempt at batting Riku's hand away. It was a small price to pay for Riku's happiness, really. "Well come on, last one there buys the other a smoothie!" he cried, already dashing off after the others.

Riku's smile morphed into a smirk. A challenge? Now that, he could do. He took off at a run, slowly gaining on Sora's retreating form. Riku loved challenges and this…this was familiar. A simple game between two best friends; this was them.

They reached the door of the smoothie shop at the same time, and they walked through the clear glass double doors with windblown hair and goofy grins on their faces.

_I never want to be apart_


End file.
